


Choices Seal Our Fate - Sam Winchester Big Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester split ways in the wake of Lucifer's rising. When his last conversation with Dean leaves Sam convinced there's no hope of reconciliation, Sam sets out to find his redemption in stopping Lucifer on his own.Little did he know that he would find companionship with an old friend, Jo Harvelle, and the King of the Crossroads during his pursuit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These illustrations were created for the Sam Winchester Big Bang story, [ Choices Seal Our Fate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10226831/chapters/22693202), written by Enmuse. Check out their awesome story!!

  



End file.
